


The Originals (Lucien tribrid)

by TheoMikaelson



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 05:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21010343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoMikaelson/pseuds/TheoMikaelson





	The Originals (Lucien tribrid)

The Originals 13 Chapter 1

In town of New Orleans; a young man was sitting in a tomb with his new friend, Hayley Marshall-Kenner. The man’s name was Lucien Henderson and he was 25 years old, from a small town in Virginia called Mystic Falls, and he had been traveling the states until he had been taken by a coven of witches and put into the tomb with Hayley. Lucien had short brown hair, brown eyes and a trimmed beard and stood at the height of 6ft. “So why did they put us in here?” Lucien asked looking around the tomb. “Apparently I am pregnant with some psycho’s miracle baby.” Hayley answered, “They didn’t tell you why they have you here?” “No...” Lucien said, “They just captured me.” Bring them out! a female voice called out and three of the witches came in and brought Lucien and Hayley out and Lucien looked to see an attractive man with brown hair and brown eyes wearing a suit standing next to the witch that led Lucien’s and Hayley’s capture. “Who the hell are you?” Hayley asked the man. “I need to speak with both of them alone.” the man told leader of the witches. “Fine, but in the tomb.” the leader said and Lucien sighed as he and Hayley went inside the tomb with the mysterious man. “So why are we here?” Lucien asked the man. “My name is Elijah Mikaelson...I’m an Original...first vampire in history.” the man answered, “According to Sophie Deveraux, you are both pregnant with my brother’s children.” “Wait...what?” Hayley said confused as Lucien instinctively held a hand over his womb, “I can get that I may be pregnant but...Lucien is too?” “Lucien is a hermephodite according to Sophie.” Elijah told her, “And somehow he’s pregnant with Klaus’ child.” “Wait...Niklaus Mikaelson?” Lucien questioned and Hayley looked at him confused, “Wow...okay...I had like one hook up with him and I am pregnant?” “Klaus is bisexual?” Hayley said surprised. “I had no idea.” Elijah replied surprised himself as he walked up to Lucien, “Do you mind if I listen?” Lucien nodded and Elijah tuned into his supernatural hearing as he looked down at Lucien’s womb focusing on it and he heard a small heartbeat fluttering within Lucien. “Sophie is right.” Elijah said, “Somehow you are pregnant with my brother’s child and so is Hayley.” “We need Klaus to get rid of Marcel.” Sophie said coming in, “My sister died to find out if Hayley’s and Lucien’s pregnancies were legit.” “You expect my brother to listen to you guys?” Elijah questioned, “He will kill you all.” “I am linked to Lucien and Hayley.” Sophie told him as she entered in the tomb, “If he kills me then he kills them.” “No harm shall come to them.” Elijah said, “Or I shall rain my wrath upon you and your clan.” “Then get Klaus to agree to our terms.” Sophie told him, “We need Marcel gone.” Lucien’s head pounded as he sensed something off and he groaned. “You’re lying.” Lucien said looking at Sophie and she looked at him shocked, “You have ulterior motive.” “All we want is our power returned to us.” Sophie said, “Marcel stands in the way of that.” “I want Lucien and Hayley free.” Elijah told her. “I can come to a deal.” Sophie said, “One of them can go free until Klaus takes care of Marcel. You get to decide who.” “Hayley goes.” Lucien said and Hayley and Elijah looked at him stunned, “She needs to be taken care of.” “You are pregnant as well, Lucien.” Hayley said, “I won’t leave you here with the witches.” “Neither will I.” Elijah added and Lucien sighed. “Look...I can handle myself and..my child.” Lucien said, “Hayley needs to go with you.” “Are you sure?” Elijah asked concerned and Lucien nodded, “I give you my word that I will get you out of here.” “I have no doubt about that.” Lucien said smiling softly at the man as he believed Elijah’s word for some reason. “Very well...the girl can go with you.” Sophie said and Lucien bowed his head, “Now get Klaus to agree with our terms.” “I will come back for you.” Elijah promised Lucien and Lucien nodded as Elijah turned to Sophie, “If I come back and he is harmed in any way...” “I get it...you’ll kill my clan.” Sophie said nodding and Elijah looked at Lucien once more before leaving with Hayley, “You’re very admirable, Lucien Henderson. Letting Hayley go with Elijah instead of going yourself.” “As I said...I can take care of myself.” Lucien said glaring at Sophie, “And I shall not let my child become part of your war with Marcel. My child is innocent in all of this.” “Your child is the offspring of psychotic hybrid.” Sophie said, “Klaus won’t care about his offsprings unless it is to gain him power.” “He may not care about this child...” Lucien said as he held a hand over his unborn child, “But I do and I will do everything in my power to keep my child safe.” “You’ve grown attached rather quickly.” Sophie said surprised and Lucien looked down at his womb, “Why? Klaus was a one night stand.” “And this child of mine is a blessing.” Lucien replied, “My family died when I was young...I grew up in the system and never kept in a family...this is my chance to have the family that I always dreamed of.” “Klaus will kill you once that child is born.” Sophie argued and Lucien looked at her, “Look I don’t enjoy keeping you here, but we need someone to get Marcel out of this town and we can’t use our magic to do it.” “And so you kidnapped two people pregnant with hybrid babies and threaten the a very powerful hybrid father of our children into doing your bidding.” Lucien said, “Wonderful plan, Sophie.” “I am trying to protect my people.” Sophie replied, “Marcel has been keeping us in contempt for while now and I can’t afford that to continue.” “And I can’t afford to let my child in your war.” Lucien said, “But I can’t do anything right now until Klaus agrees to your terms. Though can you get me some food...I need to keep my child alive.” “I’ll have one of my coven members get you some food.” Sophie said as she started to leave and then she looked at Lucien sadly, “I am sorry that you, Hayley and your children were drawn into this mess.” “I’ll deal for now.” Lucien said, “Remember what I’ve told you. No one shall harm my child.” Sophie nodded and left to go find Lucien some food. A few days later; Lucien was still in the cemetery waiting for Elijah to return and he was still holding out for him. Some of Sophie’s clan members tried to convince him otherwise but he still believed in Elijah. Lucien walked around the cemetery as he sensed the other witches keeping an eye on him. “Lucien...” a woman’s voice said behind him and he turned to see a lady with long blonde hair and brown eyes standing there with black jeans and shirt, “You are Lucien right?” “Who are you?” Lucien asked on edge and protective as he held a hand over his womb and the lady looked at him curiously. “So it is true.” she said, “You’re pregnant just like Hayley.” “You know Hayley?” Lucien questioned. “My name is Rebekah.” the lady told him, “My brothers are Elijah and Klaus...I am the aunt of your unborn child.” “Where is Elijah?” Lucien asked concerned for the man. “Klaus has given my dear brother to Marcel as a token of some sick peace offering.” Rebekah told him and Lucien clenched his fists in anger, “My brother, Elijah, has spoken of you with admiration and I can see why...I see a fire in your eyes. Not common in humans that I have seen over last few centuries. Now...let’s get you out of here.” “What about...” Lucien started to say. “The witches?” Rebekah asked and Lucien looked at her curiously, “Klaus made a deal with Sophie and he sent me to help you.” “He...knows about my child?” Lucien questioned worried. “Don’t worry.” Rebekah assured him, “Elijah and I are going to protect you and Hayley from Klaus’ behavior if he gets out of line. You shall come live with us at our plantation manor...Hayley is already living there.” “Very well...” Lucien said and he started leaving with Rebekah when he sensed something in the cemetery. Lucien a female voice whispered in the air and Lucien looked around confused, Beware of Daliah “Lucien, are you okay?” Rebekah asked and Lucien didn’t sense the voice anymore. “Yeah...thought I heard something.” Lucien answered, “Must have been the wind...let’s go.” Rebekah took Lucien to her family’s manor and he entered to find that it was a pretty nice place. “Lucien...” Hayley said coming down the stairs, “Oh my gosh, are you okay?” She ran up to him and hugged him and he hugged her back. “Yeah I am okay.” Lucien said, “I heard about Klaus giving Elijah to Marcel...are we coming up with a plan to get him back?” “I’m bidding my own time with that.” a man’s voice said behind them and Lucien turned to see a man with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes with a trimmed beard standing there and he recognized him immediately as Klaus, “Hello Lucien.” “Surprised you still remember me.” Lucien said, “Considering I was a one night stand.” “You were my first male hookup.” Klaus replied, “That’s something I couldn’t forget.” “I’m going to Marcel to get Elijah back.” Lucien said as he turned to leave when Klaus stood in his way, “I suggest you move out of my way, Klaus.” “I will not allow you to endanger my child.” Klaus growled and Lucien glared at him. “Out...of my way.” Lucien snarled as he clenched his fists and a glass vase broke on a table startling everyone and Klaus looked at him curiously. “You did that.” Klaus said, “You’re a witch.” “No...that is impossible.” Lucien said, “I...” “Enough.” Hayley said, “Lucien, come with me. We need to get you something to eat.” Lucien nodded as he went with Hayley to get something to eat. “I can’t believe that Klaus would hand over Elijah to Marcel like that.” Lucien said as Hayley got him some cereal to eat, “Is there nothing we can do?” “I am certain that Klaus will get Elijah back soon.” Rebekah said coming into the room, “If I have something to say about it. Now...it seems that you are a witch, our mother was a witch and I have her spell book that you can read and train in.” “This has to be crazy...I am not a witch.” Lucien argued. “You literally broke a glass vase with your anger without touching it.” Rebekah said, “Now at least humor me and read it.” Lucien sighed and looked at Hayley who nodded and Lucien turned to Rebekah. “Fine...I’ll take a look at it.” Lucien said. “Good...I’m going to get it right now.” Rebekah said and she went to go get the book as Lucien sat down at the table and ate. “How are you feeling?” Hayley asked. “Worried honestly.” Lucien answered, “I fear for my child in this war, Hayley...what if I can’t protect my child?” “We will protect our children together.” Hayley told him as she held his hand in hers, “And looks like you’re a witch...with training you could be powerful and protect your child.” “Mine isn’t the only one I would protect.” Lucien said looking at Hayley’s womb, “Our children are siblings, you know. We got to look after each other.” “Here we go.” Rebekah said returning with an old book and giving it to Lucien, “All the spells that my mom came up with. Have fun reading...I got to go find Elijah...oh and be careful...Marcel banned magic so just be careful.” “No wonder the witches want him dead...” Lucien muttered looking over the book, “Thanks for the warning, Rebekah. I’ll be careful.” “I’ll be back later.” Rebekah said and she left as Lucien started reading the grimoire. Several days later; Lucien had stayed at the manor with Hayley and continued reading the grimoire, learning more and more spells each day and feeling power flow within him at each spell he memorized and he was relaxing by the pool side one night reading. “Pleasant reading?” Elijah’s voice asked and Lucien looked up in shock as he saw Elijah standing there in a suit and Lucien’s hands shook as he couldn’t believe that Elijah was okay. “Oh my god...” he said getting up and he rushed up to Elijah and hugged him tightly, “You’re okay.” “I am sorry to have worried you.” Elijah said hugging Lucien back, “I hope you have been treated well.” “Witches were a pain in the ass and I fear for my child’s safety.” Lucien said sighing as he crossed his arms and looked at the pool before turning back to Elijah, “I feared for your safety, Elijah...when I heard that Klaus betrayed you and handed you over to Marcel. I...I didn’t know what to feel, Elijah. I thought I wouldn’t see you again.” “I am here now...” Elijah said softly as he touched Lucien’s shoulder, “You are under my protection and so is your child.” “I’m a witch, Elijah.” Lucien said and Elijah looked at him surprised, “I’ve been reading your mother’s grimoire but I can’t practice because of Marcel and his secret weapon against the witches.” “Yes, I have found his ‘weapon’...” Elijah replied, “Her name is Davina and she is a powerful young witch...one that I haven’t seen in a long time.” “Davina is a young girl?” Lucien said shocked, “Does this war between the witches and vampires not end with who they drag in?” “I believe that I can convince her to leave Marcel.” Elijah replied and Lucien thought for a moment. “I need to see her.” he said and Elijah looked at him confused, “I know that I can be in danger for doing it, but call it a feeling. I need to talk to her.” “It is too dangerous, Lucien.” Elijah argued, “I can’t let Davina sense my nephew or niece out there...it’s dangerous.” “I know you would protect me, Elijah.” Lucien said. “It is too dangerous, Lucien.” Klaus said interrupting them, “I will not let you put my child in harm’s way.” “I don’t think I was asking for your permission, Klaus.” Lucien replied rolling his eyes, “But I’ll stay out of respect for Elijah’s wishes.” “I see...” Klaus said looking at Elijah with distrust, “Fancy each other do you?” “Niklaus...” Elijah said. “No it’s okay, brother.” Klaus replied, “I rather like this one...has a fire to him. I have a plan to have Davina join me in my quest to reclaim my city so just stay put and be safe.” “I at least wanna visit the city.” Lucien told Klaus, “I did come to New Orleans to experience the city.” “Only if someone keeps an eye on you.” Klaus said thinking, “I have the right guy in mind.” The next morning; there was a knock on the door and Lucien went to answer it, finding a young man standing there. “Hi...my name is Josh.” the man said, “Klaus said I was to show Lucien around?” “I am Lucien.” Lucien replied, “Hayley, I am heading out now. I’ll be back later.” “Have fun.” Hayley said from the hallway, “Be careful.” Lucien went with Josh and they started touring the town. “So why are you hold up on that plantation?” Josh asked. “Something happened to me a little while ago and so I have been holed up there for my own protection.” Lucien answered, “If Marcel finds out about me, he may use me to get to Klaus and the rest of the Mikaelson’s and if the witches find out about me, they may kill me.” “Dang...” Josh said shocked, “Life just isn’t looking up to you is it?” “It is in some way...” Lucien replied softly as he thought of his child, “But I need to fight to live.” “Sounds like you could use a friend.” Josh said and Lucien smiled softly. “It wouldn’t hurt.” Lucien admitted. “Come...I got someone for you to see.” Josh said and led him to the bar, “Cami.” “Hey Josh.” a lady with long blonde hair and brown eyes said from the bar, “Who’s this?” “New friend.” Josh told her, “Cami, meet Lucien...Lucien. this is Cami. She’s a friend of mine and someone you can talk to if ever in need.” “Pleasure to meet you.” Lucien said shaking Cami’s hand, “Nice bar.” “Thanks, would you like a drink?” Cami asked. “Just water.” Lucien said as he and Josh sat down and Josh’s phone rang. “Excuse me.” Josh said getting up and going to answer the call as Cami served Lucien a glass of water. “So is he a bodyguard or something?” Cami asked Lucien who chuckled. “I hope he becomes a friend more than a bodyguard but yes he was assigned to be my protector in town.” Lucien answered, “Curtesy of Mikaelson family.” “You know the Mikaelson family?” Cami asked surprised and Lucien nodded, “Why would they put you under protection detail?” “Let’s just say I am precious cargo to them.” Lucien said sighing and he drank his water, “They aren’t all bad...Rebekah and Elijah are nice. Klaus is a little bit controlling but protective too.” Lucien stopped as he saw a vision of a church flash through his mind and the words St Ann’s Church outside of the church. “Is there a St. Ann’s church in town?” Lucien asked Cami. “Yeah, my uncle is the priest there.” Cami answered, “I can take you there if you wanted.” If I am right... Lucien thought, Davina is there and I can talk to her He nodded and he convinced Josh to go with him and Cami to the church and he entered to find bloodstains along the walls of the church. “What happened here?” Lucien asked horrified. “My...my twin brother went insane and killed 9 priests and himself.” Cami said sadly and Lucien looked at her shocked and he sensed someone up in the attic. “Stay here.” Lucien told Cami and Josh and he went upstairs to the attic and found a door upstairs and sensed the powerful presence behind the door. Lucien opened the door gently and saw a young girl with long brown hair and brown eyes wearing a white dress painting. “Who are you?” the girl asked on edge and Lucien held up his hands to show he was not there to harm her. “My name is Lucien.” Lucien told her, “I know Elijah Mikaelson and...I am a witch though I ain’t trained.” “I do sense great power within you.” Davina said looking at Lucien curiously, “I assume that you can’t train cus of me.” “I’m not blaming you for that.” Lucien replied, “I just recently found out that I was a witch. I would love to learn more but Marcel has banned magic.” Davina beckoned for him to enter and Lucien did. “I am willing to teach you if you are able to come and chat with me.” she told him, “Marcel has me up here to keep me safe from the other witches but you strike me as someone different than them. So do we have a deal?” “As long as I am not killed by Marcel, then we have a deal.” Lucien said extending a hand. “Deal.” Davina said shaking his hand and Lucien looked around curiously. “If you don’t mind me asking...why are you hiding from the witches?” Lucien asked and Davina looked down sadly. “The witches here practice ancestral magic and they have a ritual called the Harvest where four girls are picked to help put magic back into the ground...however the girls have to be sacrificed in order for the Harvest to work.” Davina said, “Four of us girls had no idea about being killed and Marcel saved me at the last moment.” “That is horrible.” Lucien replied shaking his head, “No one should have to go through that...but you also got to see that what Marcel is doing is not good. People can get hurt and I don’t wanna see that.” “You’re really not like others that I have known.” Davina said, “You care for people.” “I grew up without a family.” Lucien said as he looked around at Davina’s drawings and felt a sense of dread within them, “I try to care for people who don’t have anyone and protect the ones in need.” “That’s admirable.” a man’s voice said behind Lucien and Lucien spun around to see a dark skinned man with brown eyes wearing a suit and standing there, “Davina, let me take care of him.” “Marcel no.” Davina said putting herself in front of Lucien, “He is under my protection.” “My guys have told me that he was with the witches and Mikaelson’s.” Marcel argued. “And I told you that he is under my protection.” Davina said angrily as she stepped forward, “He shall not be harmed by you or the witches or Klaus Mikaelson if he tries to harm Lucien.” Marcel looked at her and nodded. Several months later: Lucien and Elijah had become closer but they didn’t act upon their feelings since Klaus kept his eyes upon them and he didn’t quite like that Elijah was getting close to the father of one of his children. Lucien and Hayley were now in their last trimester and Hayley had moved to the Bayou after finding out that the werewolves were from her family line and that one of the wolves was her betrothed from when they were babies. Lucien moved into Mikaelson’s villa that they got back from Marcel. Rebekah had left town after Klaus found out that she and Marcel called Mikael, Klaus’ bastard father, in the past and Davina had died and been reborn. Lucien found out that he was actually carrying a boy while Hayley was pregnant with a girl. Davina was best friends with Lucien and taught him magic now that witches were practicing magic again in the Quarter and Lucien proved to be a prodigy in magic though he still had no clue who and where he came from. Lucien was relaxing in his rocking chair and holding his swollen womb as he read more of Esther’s grimoire when there was a knock on the door and Lucien turned to see Cami standing there. “Hey Cami.” Lucien said smiling at her and starting to get up. “Don’t get up, Lucien.” Cami replied coming in and sitting down across from Lucien, “Haven’t seen you out much.” “Yeah...male pregnancies aren’t the normal out there.” Lucien told her as he sighed, “So I am basically in lock down here.” Suddenly Lucien sensed something dangerously powerful in town and he turned his head trying to pinpoint the location and he realized that the witches were planning something. “Help me up.” Lucien said, “I need to talk to Elijah and Klaus.” Cami did so and helped Lucien out into the courtyard. “Klaus...Elijah!” Lucien called out looking around for them. “Lucien, are you okay?” Elijah asked coming into the room quickly. “There is something powerful out there.” Lucien said, “I can’t quite pinpoint where but it is dangerous and it...” He narrowed his eyes as he tried to pinpoint the power, only to not being able to get a hold on it and he sighed in frustration. “Breath calmly, Lucien.” Elijah instructed calmly as Klaus came into the room, “Remember your training...close your eyes and clear your mind. Then focus on your power and pinpoint the location.” Lucien took in a deep calm breath, closed his eyes and tapped into his magic slightly and focused more on the power. Suddenly an unrecognizable scream filled his mind as he saw flashes of a church and blood and a baby cry and Lucien cried out in pain as he sank to his knees clutching his head in agony. “Lucien.” Elijah said concerned as he rushed up to Lucien who continued crying out in pain. Danger comes to the Mikaelsons a familiar voice echoed in Lucien’s mind as he had heard it before in his dreams of destruction and death of the city, Death and reborn for the heir of Mikaelson bloodline “Leave me alone!” Lucien yelled out and the windows of the villa broke as Lucien’s powers leaked out and ground started shaking. “Lucien, control your powers.” Klaus ordered, “You will tear this town apart if you don’t control your powers.” Lucien focused on gaining control and everything stopped as he returned to normal. “I’m okay...” Lucien said as he turned to the others, “There is something going on out there...I’ll be fine here and you guys can go check it out.” “Are you sure?” Elijah asked concerned and Lucien nodded, “Alright...we will be right back.” He and Klaus left as Lucien sat down and Cami came up to him. “Hey...I am sorry to do this to you, but I have a shift at the bar.” she said. “I will be okay, Cami.” Lucien assured her as he rubbed his womb, “I’ll see you later.” Cami left and Lucien fell asleep on the sofa, glad to have some peace and quiet for a little bit however he was awaken to feeling himself being held down and he woke up to find himself now in St. Anne’s church. “What the hell?” he said confused as two girls held him down with some unknown strength and a woman that Lucien recognized as Genevieve, a witch that he bad brought back to life, “What do you want?” “I’m so sorry, Lucien.” Genevieve said sadly, “But the ancestors have decreed that your or Hayley’s child were to be consummated to the earth and you were the choice.” “You want to kill my child?” Lucien asked shocked when he felt his water break and pain snapped through his body and he cried out in agony. “The baby is coming.” Genevieve told the girls, “We need to hurry.” “Leave me alone!” Lucien yelled as his powers started leaking and church windows shattered. “He is very powerful...” Monique Deveraux remarked, “But his power is unpredictable and not at full strength. We need to act now.” Back at the villa: Elijah and Klaus returned after not finding whatever Lucien had detected. “Seems that whatever Lucien had sensed isn’t there.” Klaus said, “Perhaps it was never there.” “Lucien’s not the kind to lie, Klaus.” Elijah replied, “You know that after all this time.” “True, but where is it?” Klaus said. “Let’s ask him.” Elijah told him, “Lucien!” There was no answer and Elijah looked at Klaus confused. “Where is he?” Elijah questioned concerned and he and Klaus sped around the house looking for him. “He’s not here.” Klaus said angrily, “I don’t like this, Elijah...” Suddenly the ground started quaking and Elijah and Klaus steadied themselves against the quake. “That’s Lucien...” Elijah said. “Guys....” Davina said coming in, “Lucien is in trouble.” “What are you talking about, Davina?” Klaus questioned. “Witches have him somewhere.” Davina said, “They are blocking my locating spell but Lucien and I...we have a bond and something bad is happening.” “Bad how?” Elijah asked. “He’s giving birth right now.” Davina said worriedly. 30 minutes later; Lucien was getting close to delivering and he continued screaming in pain and he laid on the alter while his son kept pushing to get out of Lucien’s womb and the witches continued to hold him down and Genevieve was helping him deliver. “Don’t do this...” Lucien begged Genevieve, “My child is innocent.” “Your child will bring destruction to us all.” Monique snapped at him, “Ancestors have decreed it.” “You listen to the dead when they are gone and hurt the living.” Lucien growled when the doors slammed open. “Lucien!” Klaus yelled and Lucien looked in shock and relief as he saw Klaus standing there in a rage and coming to rescue. “Klaus...” Lucien said shocked and the witches went to block his path however he killed them in a flash. Monique and another Harvest Girl forced Klaus back and threw him around up behind the alter and against the wall. “Continue.” Monique told Genevieve, “Ancestor’s demand Klaus’ child to be sacrificed and power given back to the land.” “You leave my child alone!” Klaus yelled in anger as Lucien cried out in pain as he felt his son coming out. Suddenly there was small cry piercing the air as Lucien felt his son come fully out and tears streamed down his face as he felt some relief. “It is a pretty boy...” Genevieve said holding Lucien and Klaus’ son in her arms and Lucien looked weakly at the child. “May I see him?” Lucien asked and Genevieve nodded as she came over and handed the child to Lucien who gasped in happiness and surprise as his child looked at him calmly with one blue eye and one red eye, “He’s beautiful.” He looked up at Klaus with happiness in his eyes and a smile on his face and Klaus looked down at Lucien and the baby in shock and unbelievable wonder. Lucien saw happiness in Klaus’ eyes when suddenly he felt a sharp pain across his throat as Monique cut his throat with a sacrificial knife. “No!” Klaus yelled in horror as he watched the father of his child gasping for breath as he was dying and Genevieve took his son. “Let’s get ready for sacrifice.” Monique commanded as Genevieve looked up at Klaus almost regrettably before leaving with the two girls and his child and Monique twisted her hand. Klaus’ neck snapped and he fell down asleep leaving Lucien to bleed out on the alter. Chapter 2 “Klaus!” Elijah yelled opening the doors of the church, “Luc...” He stopped suddenly as he beheld the sight in front of him in horror, seeing Klaus crying as he held a dead bloody Lucien within his arms sitting on the steps of the alter. “No...” Elijah whispered as he slowly walked up to Klaus and looked upon Lucien’s body with tears forming in his eyes and he fell to his knees right before Lucien’s body reaching out but unable to bring himself to touch Lucien’s cold body, “No...no no...no!” He cried out in agony as he sobbed and broke down, heart breaking in two at the sight of Lucien dead. “He’s gone, brother.” Klaus said as tears silently fell down his face. “The baby...” Elijah said, “What about his child?” “The witches are planning to sacrifice our son to empower their lands.” Klaus said numbly, “I know how much you cared about Lucien, brother but we need to avenge his death and save his child.” “You’re right.” Elijah said clearing his throat as he got up and took Lucien’s body from Klaus and carried him up to the alter, “Give me a minute with him, brother.” “We don’t...” Klaus started to object “You owe me, Klaus!” Elijah snapped angrily and Klaus shut up before nodding and heading out of the room to wait for Elijah outside and Elijah shakily touched Lucien’s face, brushing his hair to the side, “I am so sorry, Lucien...I should have gotten here faster. Maybe then you would be alive and your child safe. I haven’t been able to tell you and now you’re dead, but...I love you, Lucien. I have since the moment I saw you. And now it’s too late, but I give you my word that I will keep your child safe.” He kissed Lucien on the forehead and sped out to join Klaus in finding the child. Elijah and Klaus entered the cemetery only to find out that witches had cast a spell to cause an illusion of a never ending cemetery and they searched until morning with no luck of finding the witches and the child. “This is getting us no where.” Elijah said angrily. “We will find the child, brother.” Klaus replied, “Just need to be patient.” “Klaus, your child is about to be sacrificed any second and you are telling me to be patient?” Elijah questioned scoffing, “I gave my promise to Lucien’s dead body that I would protect his child when I couldn’t save him.” “I know you cared about Lucien, Elijah.” Klaus said. “No brother, I opened my heart for him.” Elijah replied angrily, “I opened my heart him and I didn’t tell him because I didn’t want to be at the end of your fury and so I withheld myself from acting on my feelings and now it has cost me, my one chance at happiness. Now I gave my word and I intend to keep that word as a last testament to Lucien’s memory...we need to work faster.” “Or smarter...” a familiar voice said behind them and they turned in shock to see Lucien standing there in a daze as his clothes were still stained with blood but the cut from his neck was healed completely. “Lucien?” Elijah said shocked, “How is this possible?” “I awoke in the church with the feeling of my senses heightened.” Lucien said as Elijah walked up to Lucien slowly and held his hands on Lucien’s cheeks as Lucien turned his eyes as if he was focused on something, “I can feel him...he needs me.” “He’s in transition.” Klaus told Elijah, “However I don’t detected the need of hunger from him...he may be able to survive the transition without needing blood.” “I need blood, but I am not craving it.” Lucien said knowing full well that if he didn’t get blood then he could die, “I also feel a beast within me. Something wild and tugging at my inner core.” “Impossible...” Klaus said in shock, “You were a witch and wolf before your transition but you hadn’t awakened your wolf curse since you never killed anyone and now you’re a hybrid...” “Tribrid...” Lucien corrected as he held out a hand and the candles in the cemetery lit up magically, “I still have my witch side.” Lucien sensed his son and he turned his head to the direction of where his son was. “I got a location on him.” Lucien said and he looked at Klaus with dangerous determination in his eyes, “Let’s go save our son.” Lucien, Elijah and Klaus went out and followed Lucien as he made his way through the cemetery as he felt his son’s presence even stronger and they finally came to where Monique, Genevieve and Abigail, the other Harvest Girl, and arrived just to see them kill Lucien’s child on an alter. “No!” Lucien cried out in grief as he felt his son die and he sank to his knees in agony.


End file.
